The Lazy Song
by PyLea94
Summary: It's a saturday and it's Antonio's lazy day and Romano... let's just say he doesn't like it. Simple enough. SPAMANO BEETCHEZ!inspired by the lazy song dudes!  D


You ever woken up to one of those mornings when the sun is shining in through your window like a heavenly aura? The sounds of nature softly filling your eardrums? Well, a 16 year old Romano was only half happy of being woken up like that. Having said this, he also woke up to a very heavy and nude spaniard using him as a pillow and crushing his limbs. Trying to push the sleeping mass off didn't help and neither did the screaming strings of threats or curse words. Then again, when he said Antonio was sleeping...

"I hate you so much.." the younger nation grumbled through gritted teeth, not wanting to open his eyes just yet. The reply was a small chuckle from the 19 year old and a quiet "I love you too, Lovino."  
>Romano could feel a small tick in his head, feebly trying to push Antonio off him.<br>"Get off me moron," he whined (in a manly way of course!) "I got to do chores and you need to get your lazy ass into gear!"  
>"Don't wanna," was the yawned response from the spanish man, rolling over onto his side of the matress and burying his head into the pillow that looked so inviting at 8:00 am on a Saturday morning. And Romano hated Saturdays with a burning passion. Any why, you may ask? It was Antonio's <em>fucking<em>lazy day!

On **every** saturday, **every**week the spanish bastard would spend the entire day either hiding under the covers or just cooped up in the house, usually buried in the quilt and sitting on the sofa watching the cooking channels. He wouldn't get dressed, or shower, or answer the door if anyone visits, though everyone had learnt of Antonio's "lazy" day by now, and anyone trying to call would be sent through to the answer phone!

"Besides," the spanish voice lazily spoke up,"It's not like you're gonna do chores today."  
>The italian boy grabbed his pillow and roughly brought it down on the back of the older one's head before crawling out of the bed and into the bathroom.<br>"Jerk!"  
>He did do his chores! He would spend the mornings cleaning the living room and kitchen, he did the washing, gardening and he even did the ironing! Maybe Romano didn't do the work with a wining smile on his face and he was always reluctant, but he did still a fair bit of cleaning. The young nation mused about this for a good 10 minutes before realising he had left the shower running for most of this time.<p>

Lovino let himself step into the shower cubicle, sighing from the feel of the steamy ot water hitting his skin, still clinging to the though and fact that he simply **HATED** Antonio's lazy days! Okay, maybe Romano did a half-assed job when it came to tidying things up around the place but he got the job done... and this was totally relevant to the lazy day because any mess made by the spaniard was left for the younger to clean up expectantly. Wasn't that kinda unfair?  
>Yeah, Antonio did share a lot of the housework with him... ok, he did most of the housework and when Lovino wouldn't clean up on his lazy day (which was always) it'd be left there until the next day for the older nation. And maybe the spanish man did work most of the week arranging things for world meetings and what not... and maybe he's been stressed out about not having any free time at all in the last month...<p>

Romano debated about all this as the water from the shower continued to cascade down his now still form, keeping him warm. That warmth was soon stolen by the cold tiles hitting his back as the boy let out a defeated sigh.  
>Maybe he was being unreasonable. OK, he was definitely being unreasonable! He had never realised how much Antonio did with his work and looking after him, and Romano had made sure from a young age he'd make things difficult for the spanish man. He's never hated him, it's just Romano was very dependant on Spain to do things for him and was never asked for much in return.<br>... Wow, did the italian feel like an ass.

So ok, he took everything Antonio did for granted and never acknowledged any of this before, Romano thought as he had stepped out of the bathroom, towel now around his waist, as he was greeted by the spaniard still buried under the covers, the messy brown hair poking out obviously.

His phone bleeped loudly on the bedside table right by the lazy form. Scoping it up, he saw it was from his brother:

_**Are you free today Fratello? Wondering if you want to come visit while Ludwig's away.**_

After replying to the text message, he sighed and walked out of the room, possibly waving goodbye to his pride.

* * *

><p>Antonio had fallen asleep quickly when the italian boy left the room, accumulating the gorgeous feeling of relaxation after 1 or 2 months of work, chores and running around after said italian who lived with him. Ah, the spaish man had really missed just lazing about on Saturdays. After 2 hours of more sleeping he was woken back up in a graceless manner by the front door slamming shut. He sat up sharply, the morning sun filling his vision as he blinked slowly to adjust to it. He gave himself a moment to stretch his arm muscles before spying a cup of coffee by his bedside table and churros- wait! Romano made breakfast?<br>The man cautiously picked up the food and took a small bite before confirming it wasn't poisoned. He chuckled to himself, knowing that he'd have to clean up a very messy kitchen tomorrow before he left.

He pulled himself from out of his duvet-made cave and into the living room to be faced with ... it being spotless?  
>The spaniard did a double take, eyes searching around the living room and even finiding the kitchen to be in immaculate condition. Antonio was thinking of all the possible punchlines that would be thrown at it sooner or later and... where was Lovino?<p>

"BEEEEP! Hey bastard, it's me," the answer machine went off, making the man flinch at the familiar voice,"Sorry about leaving this morning, i'm visiting Feliciano for a few days... i've done all the cleaning and I packed your suitcase for tomorrow. Hope everything goes well on your business trip, and i'll see you soon... love you."  
>The message was ended abruptly, leaving Antonio staring at the machine dumbly before his face broke out into and even dumber grin. God, Lovi was an idiot.<p>

Speaking of the stubborn italian, he was currently making his way up the road from his house, his face the hue of a tomato by now after hanging up his phone quickly. He was hissing a load of obscenities to himself before he felt a pair of arms circle around his waist and taking him off guard. He turned to give the motherfucker a piece of a his mind, but was just faced with Antonio and that shit-eating grin still painted on his face.  
>"What the-!" he shrieked,"Thought you didn't leave the house on Saturdays."<br>Antonio smply shrugged."I know... never knew you were becoming such a sweet little housewife towards me Lovi~!"  
>"Shut up you idiot!"<br>The shrieking boy was silenced by a quick kiss, the older man still smiling at him in that stupid way. "Love you too by the way, Lovino."

After that, Romano still hated Antonio's lazy days.

**Fluff fluffy fluff fluff! D:**

**I love this pairing! And the characters! In my mind they're one of the only pairings in the fandom that would have a more realistic relationship in my opinion. I just like the idea of Spain being a happy go-lucky dude that loves his boyfriend whereas romano's has that stubborness and pride that stops him from showing his sentimental side. **

**One of the main reasons for adoring Romano is that I see a lot of him shine through in my personality! =D**

**But i've always loved Spain as a country! The food, the culture, music, dancing... just everything!**

**Read & Review for Iggy's miniskirt? you know you vant to! ;D**


End file.
